


A face in the crowd - part II

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: As promised, Bucky returns to visit reader. They share a moment of honesty which leads to a night together.





	

Less than a week and the world you knew is changed. Less than a week and suddenly people are not so sure whether the Avengers are good or bad. Less than a week and you realize that one man can destroy everything.

After Bucky left, you were eagerly following every single news about the conflict between Iron Man and Captain America. You didn’t understand their reasons but you were aware that it must’ve been something of grave importance, because otherwise why would they fight so fiercely?

You have been working more lately – some of your coworkers panicked and refused to get out of their apartments, which was understandable. It makes you busy enough so that your thoughts don’t drift to the man from the market, known to the entire world as the Winter Soldier.

Truth be told, you are sick from worry. You may not be smart enough to figure out the real reason of the conflict but  you know Bucky is in the center of the storm. And that he is blamed for everything bad that happened since he was turned into the machine.

One evening, driven by curiosity, you found the files that the Black Widow released few years ago. You’ve spent the whole night reading about Hydra, scared and shocked that the organization like that could control so many things without being noticed. Then, when you got to Bucky’s files, you could swear that your heart broke.

No one deserved to be treated like he was.

You didn’t expect him to return, you were prepared that you’ll never see him again. You believed that no matter what outcome that fight will have, Bucky will never come back to you. You kept the note he wrote, but those were only words and, frankly, nothing bounded him to keep his promise. He was just a guy you knew from the market and the fact that the two of you slept with each other meant nothing.

You were just a girl who wanted to help, nothing more.

Usually, you don’t allow thoughts like these to enter your mind, yet when it happens, you have a perfect cure for that and for your loneliness.

Wine. It never ceased to make you feel better. Or to make you sleepy, just as you need it for tonight. Even despite working till late you have troubles with sleep. Learning about Bucky’s previous life didn’t help either.

And so, after taking a hot shower, dressed in nothing but cotton panties and a t-shirt, you step into your kitchen, prepared for another night with a bottle of your favorite wine.

You almost jump out of your own skin when you see a figure sitting by your kitchen table. With a gasp you clutch your chest, staring with wide eyes at Bucky.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he rushes to apologize but you cut him off, waving your hand. You take few deep breaths to even your breathing, taking the time to study him.

You can see several cuts on his face but the thing that makes your heart sink is his metal arm. Or lack thereof. You feel blood rushing from your face as your mouth falls agape.

“Bucky, what-“ you pant, unable to form any coherent question but it seems he understands.

“As you probably know, there was a fight. It’s over now but yeah, some of us got injured really bad.”

You nod, still too shaken to trust your ability to speak. Bucky watches you for a while and when you make no move nor utter a word he carefully rises from his seat. You assume he’s still recovering from his wounds.

“No, stay,” you say reaching to place a hand on his shoulder, “please.”

He nods, resuming his seat and you open a cabinet to take out two glasses, then grab the bottle of wine and sit by the table opposite him. You quickly open the bottle and pour alcohol for you and him, sliding the glass towards Bucky.

“So, what now?” you ask after a longer moment of silence during which you and Bucky only gazed at one another, unsure of how to start, “you’re not staying here, are you?”

“ No, I can’t. We’re still chased by the government. But I think I found a way. I’m still dangerous.”

“No,” you are fast to deny. Bucky’s brows rise, “you, Bucky, are not dangerous. The Soldier is and please, don’t think of yourself as the machine Hydra turned you into.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that it takes only few words for him to appear. Words that are written in a notebook that anybody can find. I don’t want all this to happen again, Y/N.”

“I know, Bucky, I know,” you say softly, giving him a small smile and he visibly relaxes. You can only imagine how hard it was for him to come here, when whole world wanted to catch him.

“That’s why I’m going under again. Into cryo,” he says carefully as if it’s hurting him to say that word out loud, “Steve settled everything and they’re putting me under in Wakanda. He’s gonna stay there too, to watch me,” he giggles to himself briefly and for a moment you don’t know what to say.

It’s hard for you to even start to imagine what he’s going through and suddenly you feel the need to protect him. To take him in your arms and shield him from the harm that may come his way.

“God, I wish I could help you.”

“You did, Y/N. When you took me here. I would probably get caught, I wasn’t think straight. And well, everything that Hydra put in my brain it’s still there, I can’t risk hurting anyone. Cryo is the best option. Steve still hopes that he’ll find other way but he just says it to feel better. I know I can’t be trusted, damn, even I can’t trust myself. Until someone finds a way to fix it,” he lifts his hand to touch his temple with a sad look in his eyes, “I have to stay under.”

You’re not surprised when you feel tears stinging your eyes. There’s something overwhelmingly saddening about how easily Bucky speaks about it. As if he’s fine with what will happen to him, as if being frozen again is something he wants.

You let out a shaky breath as you stand up and approach him and without thinking twice you wrap your hands around his neck, pulling him into a hug. It’s the least you can do to comfort him. Bucky drapes his arm around your midsection, burying his face in the crook of your neck and the two of you stay like that for long minutes, you silently consoling him and him accepting the warmth you offer, the affection he never expected to find.

“You’re not scared of me?” he murmurs, a hint of uncertainty and fear in his voice and you pull way, gently cradling his face in your hands.

“Why would I? You’re still the same handsome guy I saw on the market every day,” you say with a bit of humor and Bucky gives you a smile that makes your heart skip a beat.

He looks into your eyes and you feel his arm untangling from around you waist. He moves it to cup your cheek, stroking your cheeks with tenderness you never thought he possesses.

No words are needed as you take his hand in yours and lead him to your bedroom. The wine long forgotten, all that is on your mind is an urge to simply be with him. Bucky seems to need the same thing as as soon as the two of your step into your bedroom, he leans in to your lips, taking your breath away with a passionate, messy kiss.

You respond immediately, your hands resting on his shoulders as you tilt your head to allow Bucky to deepen the kiss, which he eagerly does, slipping his tongue past your open mouth.

His palm rests sprawled on your smaller back, but soon you can feel him tugging on your t-shirt, rolling the hem of it as far up as he’s able to. You break the kiss only to push it over your head and toss it aside. He grunts when his gaze travel over your naked torso, the bulge in his jeans becoming more evident.

He struggles with removing his own tee, making you giggle when he emits a frustrated growl. You help him, careful not to cause him more pain and Bucky flashes you a grin before capturing your lips again, gradually pushing you backwards toward the bed.

When you bump on it with the back of your knees, you busy your hands with getting rid of the rest of Bucky’s clothes, creating a small pile of them on the floor. You turn Bucky around, prompting him to sit on the bed. His eyes are locked on yours as you slide your panties down your legs and straddle his lap, crashing your lips onto his.

You grind onto him, coating his cock with your arousal, barely able to stop yourself from riding him senseless. You don’t want to rush anything and so you move your hands to his back, tracing his skin slowly as Bucky’s palm lands on your ass, letting you know he wants, needs more.

You rise on your knees and with one hand you position his dick at your entrance, sinking on in slowly. You take him inch by inch, allowing yourself to adjust to his impressive size. Bucky rest his forehead against your collarbone as he, too, gets used to your wetness around him.

The pace you set it’s slow, unhurried. You want to feel as much as you can, the way his hips jerk up when you fall on him, the throb of his cock within you when you take his whole length. His body trembles slightly every time your breasts brush against his chest and you moan when his lips travel down your neck. You arch your back to give him better access and Bucky uses it to pepper your breasts with kisses before he suckles on your nipple.

The new angle makes Bucky’s dick hit on your sweet spot every time you move down his cock and you feel your orgasm coming closer and closer. You can sense Bucky is nearing his, too, as his grunts are lower, more guttural.

You quicken your pace, thrusting down on him harder and harder until you cannot take it anymore – you come undone with loud cry, Bucky’s name falling from your lips in a chant and your nails digging into his shoulders.

As he feels your walls clench around him, he gives in to the pleasure too and with a broken moan, Bucky empties himself deep inside you, prolonging your climax.

You clench to him as you try to catch your breath and Bucky pushes you against his chest, kissing the top of your head every now and then. You peck every inch of his skin until you reach his lips, kissing him lazily.

“Stay for a moment, please,” you ask and Bucky nods and kisses your forehead, moving his hand to cradle your head. You look into his eyes, smiling when you don’t see any fear or hesitance in them.

“I’ll come back, I promise. Once I’m better, it will be the first thing I’ll do.”

“Pinky promise?” you tease, offering your pinky finger to him and Bucky entwines his pinky with yours, and with all seriousness in the world says,

“pinky promise, doll.”  


End file.
